<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Личные границы by Ashatrychka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26682979">Личные границы</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashatrychka/pseuds/Ashatrychka'>Ashatrychka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen, Out of Character, верни мне мой 2018, возможно что не только лишь удерживание, ненаучная фантастика, ненормативная лексика, но на все воля интерпретатора, удерживание против воли, фантастика</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:21:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,496</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26682979</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashatrychka/pseuds/Ashatrychka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Рей - разработчик особого программного обеспечения. И она обеспокоена тем, что их начальник уже давно не выходит на связь.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren/Rey, Leia Organa &amp; Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey &amp; Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Личные границы</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Рей позвонила в дверь. Поразмыслила и позвонила еще раз, на всякий случай. Черный глаз камеры наблюдал за ней, и Рей задрала голову, рассматривая его в ответ.</p><p>Наконец щелкнул замок, и массивная дверь отворилась. На пороге стоял Бен Соло, мрачно глядя на девушку.</p><p>— Привет, — сказала Рей. — Я пришла навестить директора Органу.</p><p>— Она сейчас не принимает, ты же знаешь, — ответил Бен нелюбезно.</p><p>— Но это важно, — сказала Рей искренне. — По поводу проекта. И я принесла пирог, — она подняла бумажный пакет с пирогом на уровень глаз Бена Соло и слегка им покачала.</p><p>Бен Соло некоторое время рассматривал ее, игнорируя пирог, а потом отступил в сторону.</p><p>— Что это может быть такое, чего нельзя сказать в чате, — пробормотал он.</p><p>— Ну, например, я хочу лично сообщить директору об успехе, — Рей шагнула внутрь, под высокие гулкие потолки старинного дома Органа-Соло, где она бывала от силы раза два — обычно Бен не давал ей зайти. — И я хочу знать, как она себя чувствует.</p><p>— Она же говорила тебе, — Бен выглядел раздраженным. — Ладно, проходи в гостиную, — он протянул руку, и Рей не сразу сообразила, что он ждет, пока она передаст ему пакет.</p><p>— В этот раз он не подгорел, — честно сказала Рей, передавая Бену пирог. — Ты ведь присоединишься к нам?</p><p>Бен нахмурился, но потом выражение его лица чуточку смягчилось.</p><p>— Я не уверен, что она сможет спуститься к тебе, — сказал он.</p><p>— Тогда я поднимусь! — воскликнула Рей.</p><p>Бен Соло нахмурился снова.</p><p>— Не стоит, — сказал он. — Гостиная прямо по коридору.</p><p>После чего он скрылся в одной из дверей, а Рей побрела вперед.</p><p>Были определенные проблемы в том, чтобы работать по удалёнке. Нет, Рей устраивало, что не нужно тратиться на транспорт, но…</p><p>Это было глупо, но ее беспокоило то, что она не могла видеть своего босса.</p><p>Когда Рей только устроилась в «RSSTNC», ни о какой удалёнке речи не было. Они все работали в опен-спейсе, и лишь у директора, у Леи Органы, был свой кабинет. В том кабинете она и проводила собеседование. Тогда же она полностью очаровала Рей.</p><p>Весь первый год Органа относилась к Рей почти с материнским вниманием, и Рей ужасно привязалась к ней. А потом с директором случился удар, и Рей навещала ее в больнице. А потом Лея решила работать дома. А потом распустила по домам и всех остальных. Они до сих пор переписывались, но чем дальше, тем больше у Рей крепло недоброе предчувствие, которое она не могла объяснить.</p><p>Рей заходила к Органе домой, но натыкалась лишь на нелюдимого сына, который всегда отвечал одно и то же, что Лее нездоровится. Рей оставляла гостинцы — свои неловкие попытки в выпечку — и уходила. И Лея неизменно благодарила ее в аудиочате.</p><p>Но сегодня повод встретиться был. Рей закончила работать со своей частью проекта, оставалось лишь дождаться железяк и найти добровольца. Да она сама была готова им стать. Тестовые прогонки на виртуальной машине давали идеальный результат, дело только за оборудованием. За качественным оборудованием, что было важно.</p><p>И Рей надеялась, что хотя бы сегодня сможет увидеться с Леей. Просто взглянуть на нее. Ей так хотелось вновь услышать ее голос вживую, а не из наушников.</p><p>Гостиная была под стать дому: большая, темная. Мебель тут была старинная: громоздкие диваны на маленьких ножках, высокие шкафы, подпирающие потолок, часы с маятником, массивная люстра с позванивающими хрустальными подвесками. Окна, и без того прикрытые автоматическими ставнями, были занавешены портьерами. По полу пробирался, жужжа и пылесося ковер, дроид-уборщик, а в одном из углов Рей приметила очередной черный глаз камеры.</p><p>Рей нерешительно опустилась на диван, приподняв ноги, чтобы не мешать дроиду, и задумалась.</p><p>Интересно, где Лея? Должно быть наверху в своей комнате. Бен упоминал, что ей тяжело ходить, и, когда Рей видела ее в последний раз перед тем, как Лея их распустила, говорить ей тоже было непросто. Но Лея Органа всегда держалась с достоинством.</p><p>Рей вздохнула. Она готова была сорваться с места и пойти к ней прямо сейчас, найти ее среди этих пустых темных комнат и обо всем рассказать. Ведь наверняка Бен сейчас вернется и скажет, что Лея не сможет с ней увидеться, но он передаст ей все до последнего слова.</p><p>Часы тихонько заскрежетали и зазвенели, на удивление мелодично, отмечая время. Рей почему-то думала, что они будут мрачно и похоронно бить.</p><p>Дроид закончил пылесосить ковер и поехал дальше.</p><p>Бен Соло так и не появился.</p><p>Может, действительно стоит попробовать найти ее? Если Лее и впрямь так плохо, как Бен говорит, Рей просто не станет ее беспокоить. Но в аудиочате она всегда звучала так бодро. И с таким теплом говорила с Рей…</p><p>Решившись, Рей вскочила с дивана и направилась обратно в коридор. Где-то тут должна была быть лестница… а, вон она. Рей надеялась, что Бен не рассердится на то, что она рванула наверх без разрешения. Лея говорила, что характер у него тот еще…</p><p>Современный мир давал не так уж много шансов маленьким компаниям: кризис ресурсов, экологические проблемы, перенаселение и конкуренция. Технологии усложнялись и эволюционировали ежедневно, нейросети могли поддерживать беседу, проводить лабораторные работы и писать книги. Человек так и не освоил Марс, но строил новые миры в виртуальности. Близился тот момент, когда человечество перейдет новый, неизведанный для него рубеж и целиком переселится в искусственно созданные миры. Собственно, этим в «RSSTNC» и занимались: пытались скопировать матрицу человеческого разума и без потерь и изменений перенести его в машину. Рей подозревала, что Лея Органа по своим старым связям выбила им какой-то военный контракт, потому что договор о неразглашении, подписанный всеми сотрудниками «RSSTNC» был уж очень подробным, но с весьма расплывчатыми формулировками о том, какое наказание будет, если нарушить его условия.</p><p>Работы было много: приходилось сотрудничать со сторонними специалистами, биологами, биохимиками, физиологами, нейропрограммистами, даже лингвистами. Интересно, подписывали ли они договор?</p><p>Работы было много, но она была интересной. Могла ли Рей подумать, что, будучи программистом, станет работать с живыми организмами? И саму ее восхищала возможность целиком переселиться в виртуальный мир. Нет смерти. Нет старению и болезням. Вечное существование в виде цифр и нулей — работали бы сервера. Можно было прожить сто, двести, триста лет, увидеть, чем закончатся попытки покорить космос, решат ли проблему питьевой воды… Черт, да какая же это экономия! Ведь куча народу наверняка решит оцифровать себя, бросив тела, они перестанут дышать, пить и есть, а для обеспечения оборудования достаточно исправных аккумуляторов и солнечных батарей, ну, и человека, который будет за ними следить.</p><p>Оставалась, правда, этическая проблема. Сознание копировалось, и с того момента, как копия «включалась», как только начинала получать новые знания и воспоминания — оставалась ли она тем же человеком? А что делать с телом? Понятно, если речь шла о неизлечимо больных, парализованных и страдающих, но что делать с тем, кто просто хочет покинуть этот мир и уйти в другой?</p><p>Впрочем, это было не ее дело. Делом Рей было создать алгоритм — и она его сделала. И решила, что будет одной из первых, кто себя оцифрует.</p><p>На втором этаже было темнее, свет почти не горел. Рей шла медленно, бесшумно ступая по ковру, оглядываясь. Дом выглядел нежилым. Откуда-то доносился гул, похожий на гул аккумуляторной, а, подняв голову, Рей увидела, что прямо поверх старинной лепнины, украшавшей стены и потолок, проложили тяжелые силовые кабели, сетевые и еще черт знает какие.</p><p>Под одной из дверей Рей увидела блики света и направилась к ней. Может быть Лея там? Больше здесь никто не жил, только она и Бен. Но, услышав приглушенный разговор, Рей замерла у двери. Сквозь тонкую щель разливался синевато-белый свет, а Рей отлично слышала слова:</p><p>— Я устала, Бен, я больше не могу, — голос Леи, точно. Только странный, не такой, как обычно, неживой. Рей вслушивалась в механический, потрескивающий голос, надеясь узнать в нем старую Лею Органу. Казалось, будто она говорила через дрянной вокодер, ничего общего с тем чистым приятным голосом из аудиочата.</p><p>— Осталось чуть-чуть, — мягко ответил Бен. — Потерпи. А теперь — спи.</p><p>— Бен, я не…</p><p>— Спи, — интонации Бена изменились. — Ноль, три, точка, ноль.</p><p>— Хорошо. Я буду спать.</p><p>Что-то загудело, и Рей, вздрогнула, сообразив, что Бен сейчас выйдет и увидит ее. Ее взгляд заметался, ища любое укрытие, и, увидев неглубокую декоративную нишу в стене — должно быть когда-то там стоял цветок, или столик, или, возможно, радиатор — Рей бросилась к ней, надеясь, что полутьма коридора скроет ее. Как часто люди, выходя из комнаты в своем доме, внимательно оглядываются? Да никогда.</p><p>Вжавшись в нишу, Рей прокручивала в голове варианты разговора. Да, ее поведение было странным. Да, она сунулась туда, куда ее не просили. Но она же беспокоилась о Лее! И, судя по тому, что она услышала, не зря!</p><p>Дверь отворилась, раздался шорох, похожий на звук сминаемого полиэтилена, а потом ее снова закрыли — не на замок, просто плотно прикрыли. Бен Соло, не оборачиваясь, двинулся по коридору прочь, к лестнице. В сторону Рей он не посмотрел.</p><p>Теперь все становилось еще хуже. Он спустится вниз, увидит, что ее нет…</p><p>Рей вышла из ниши и подошла к двери в комнату Леи. Ей было страшно заглядывать внутрь, но в то же время она понимала, что не сможет уйти, не посмотрев на нее. Ведь после такого Бен Соло ее и на порог не пустит.</p><p>Но ей <i>нужно</i> было увидеть Лею.</p><p>Осторожно взявшись за ручку двери, будто та может ударить ее током, Рей шумно сглотнула пересохшим горлом и потянула дверь на себя. Полоска бело-голубого света упала на ковер и стала медленно расширяться, наконец осветив Рей.</p><p>За дверью был импровизированный шлюз из прозрачного плотного полиэтилена: два полотна, заходя друг на друга, образовывали своеобразные шторы, перекрывавшие вход. Изнутри тянуло прохладой, а гул, который Рей слышала, стал сильнее. Отведя в сторону одно из полотен, Рей шагнула внутрь. И не смогла подавить сдавленного возгласа, увидев, что скрывалось в комнате.</p><p>А внизу на лестнице Бен Соло остановился и нахмурился. Ему показалось, что он что-то услышал, и он поспешил в гостиную. Увидев, что там никого, Бен тут же понял, где сейчас его незваная гостья.</p><p>А Рей стояла внутри, зажав рот рукой.</p><p>Когда-то здесь действительно была спальня. Дверь в ванную, дверь в гардеробную, огромная двуспальная кровать отодвинута к стене вместе с двумя тумбочками, чтобы не занимать места, ставни на окнах плотно закрыты. Стены, мебель — все было укрыто полиэтиленом. По потолку шла труба вентиляции с массивными фильтрами. А в центре теперь высилась конструкция, предназначение которой было тяжело понять с первого взгляда — но Рей догадалась лишь потому, что слышала о подобном и сама имела дело с такой техникой.</p><p>Это был суперкомпьютер, сделанный, вероятно, на базе старых, но выпускавшихся по сей день DT-star. Гудение, которое слышала Рей, издавала система охлаждения. Но этот «дитишник» был модифицирован, а основной корпус был соединен со стойкой с диагностическим оборудованием, а еще там были несколько баков и пакетов с жидкостями, массу трубок, перегонявших их, тихо вздыхающий аппарат, нагнетавший воздух в раздувавшиеся меха и шлем, отдаленно похожий заднюю часть VR-шлема с толстым проводом, идущем к корпусу «дитишника». В эту конструкцию была встроена Лея Органа.</p><p>Ее тело покоилось на небольшой платформе под наклоном. К горлу шла трубка, подавшая кислород в легкие, еще несколько трубок скрывалось под белой мешковатой робой. Голова была обрита, а шлем не был надет — он врастал в заднюю часть головы, и несколько кабелей, по-видимому, были присоединены ниже по позвоночнику — Рей могла лишь предполагать. Глаза Леи были закрыты, но двигались под веками. Изредка непроизвольно вздрагивали руки. Грудь поднималась и опускалась в такт работе мехов.</p><p>Лея была жива, но определенно не в порядке.</p><p>Рей думала, что использование человеческого мозга в роли компьютерного девайса — это страшилка. Что это нерационально, трудноисполнимо и не стоит затрат.</p><p>Похоже, что у нее и у Бена Соло были разные взгляды на этот счет.</p><p>Вот черт. Бен Соло.</p><p>Рей вылетела из комнаты, чуть не поскользнувшись на полиэтилене, устилавшем пол, и бросилась прочь.</p><p>Быстрее к дверям! Пробежав по лестнице, Рей влетела в холл и подбежала к двери. Дернула ее за ручку, потыкала в кнопку, открывающую замок — ничего. Попытавшись открыть дверь, с помощью панели на стене, Рей обнаружила, что та запаролена, и почувствовала, что ее захлестывает паника. Она еще раз потыкала в кнопки, нажала на кнопку ресета, но ничего не добилась — панель была заблокирована.</p><p>Но тут же должен быть другой выход. Там, где раньше был гараж, она видела пару раз, как грузовая машина привозила туда оборудование для дома. Отсюда должен быть другой выход</p><p>— Двери заперты, Рей.</p><p>Рей почувствовала, что у нее дрожат губы. Не оборачиваясь, она сказала:</p><p>— Выпусти меня.</p><p>— Извини, не могу, — ответил Бен. — Зачем ты пошла наверх?</p><p>— Зачем ты сделал это с собственной матерью?! — в голосе Рей зазвучали истерические нотки. Повернувшись к Бену, Рей сделала шаг вперед, сжимая кулаки.</p><p>— Она не испытывает боли. Если бы все шло, как было задумано, я бы просто оцифровал ее, — ответил Бен. — Но тебе приспичило проведать ее, — добавил он с возрастающим раздражением. — Почему ты не можешь воспользоваться чатом, как все нормальные люди? Для этого придуман интернет, чтобы обмениваться информацией!</p><p>— Я не верю тебе, — сказала Рей. — Зачем? Она же… она же подключена к «дитишнику», я знаю, что это такое. Она как дополнительный сервер, или что?..</p><p>— Она функционирует в меру своих возможностей. И расширяет мои, — сказал Бен холодно. — Ее проект будет завершен, и тогда она сможет отдохнуть.</p><p>Рей покачала головой и прошептала:</p><p>— Выпусти меня отсюда.</p><p>— Нет.</p><p>— Выпусти! — крикнула Рей. Она бросилась вперед, но Бен легко перехватил ее, заломил ее руку назад и прижал ко рту мокрую тряпку с резким химическим запахом. От запаха Рей одновременно затошнило, и в глазах потемнело, а потом реальность и вовсе схлопнулась.</p><p>***</p><p>Рей очнулась с жуткой головной болью.</p><p>Она лежала на кровати в незнакомом ей месте. Впрочем, высота потолков и знакомого вида лепнина на них дали подсказку, что она все еще в доме Органа-Соло.</p><p>Потому что Бен, на всю голову ударенный, превратил свою мать в жесткий диск и запер двери дома, чтобы Рей не смогла выбраться и позвать полицию.</p><p>Рей сунула руку в карман, в другой — ну, разумеется, он забрал ее телефон. И сумки ее тоже не было.</p><p>Рей села на кровати, чувствуя, что ее мутит. Сколько она тут пролежала без сознания? Когда ее хватятся? Если она долго не появится в чате, ребята могут забеспокоиться.</p><p>Оглядевшись, Рей подошла к окну: закрыто ставнями снаружи, изнутри не открыть. Под потолком горела слабая лампа, но Рей нашла выключатель, регулирующий яркость, и вывернула его. Щурясь от света, она огляделась.</p><p>Маленькая комната, с двумя дверьми и минимумом мебели. Одна была закрыта, вторая вела в ванную комнату. Дверь в ванной, ведущая в коридор, тоже была заперта. Рей проверила полку за зеркалом, поискала в тумбочках — там не было ничего. Зато на крючке висели чистые свежие полотенца. А в комнате над дверью была установлена камера.</p><p>Рей ничего не оставалось, только ждать, и она уселась на кровать, мрачно глядя в камеру. Рано или поздно Бен появится. Раз уж он ее не убил — вряд ли ему было бы сложно это сделать, учитывая, что он сотворил с родной матерью — значит Рей ему зачем-то нужна.</p><p>В комнате не было часов. Рей не знала, сколько она просидела, пялясь в одну точку. Ноги затекали, и она несколько раз меняла положение. Наконец, в двери щелкнул замок, она открылась, и в комнату вошел Бен Соло с подносом. Рей следила за ним, прикидывая, как сбежать. А Бен спокойно поставил поднос на тумбочку и запер дверь за собой. Он не боялся, что Рей может наброситься на него — а она могла; что попытается сбежать — а она собиралась.</p><p>Он просто проверил, что дверь закрыта, взял поднос и поставил его на кровать рядом с Рей. Рей отодвинулась, пристально глядя на Бена.</p><p>— Тебе нужно попить. И поесть, — сказал он. — Ты долго пролежала в отключке.</p><p>— Какого хрена? — спросила Рей. — Что тебе от меня надо?!</p><p>— Чтобы ты закончила работу, — ответил Бен как само собой разумеющееся. — Я проверил те данные, которые ты принесла, чтобы показать матери. Впечатляюще, но моя симуляция показала, что возможны ошибки во время переноса. Мне бы хотелось, чтобы ты разобралась с ними.</p><p>— Я не буду ни с чем разбираться, — сказала Рей. — Выпусти меня отсюда.</p><p>— Чтобы ты привела ко мне полицию? — спросил Бен. — Послушай. Я понимаю, как это все выглядит. Как я выгляжу. Но все, что мне нужно — это рабочий алгоритм. Тогда я оцифрую мать и отпущу тебя. Это все. Потом можешь вызывать полицию, или не вызывать, потому что, технически, она в порядке, и будет в порядке в электронном виде. Я лишь выбрал оптимальный способ поддерживать ее до момента оцифровки.</p><p>— Оптимальный способ?! — воскликнула Рей. — Она понимает, что с ней?</p><p>— Понимает, — ответил Бен. — После инсульта ей было тяжело двигаться и говорить. Сначала мы планировали вживить ей нейроразъем, чтобы она могла общаться с помощью микрофона, а потом… как-то сама собой пришла мысль встроить ее в систему, чтобы ускорить нашу работу. Я ведь тоже помогал «RSSTNC», хоть и не был зачислен в штат.</p><p>— Я хочу поговорить с ней, — сказала Рей.</p><p>— Поговоришь. Но сначала выпей воды.</p><p>— Ты туда что-нибудь подмешал?</p><p>— Нет. Мне нужен твой ясный ум. В одиночку я не справлюсь.</p><p>Рей взяла стакан, подозрительно глядя на Бена, и принялась пить.</p><p>— Как ощущения? — спросил Бен.</p><p>— Голова болит.</p><p>— Ничего, скоро пройдет. Могу дать тебе обезболивающее, если хочешь.</p><p>— Не хочу. Я хочу поговорить с Леей.</p><p>— Ладно, — согласился Бен. — Идем.</p><p>Рей допила воду и отставила стакан в сторону, хотя так и подмывало шарахнуть его об пол.</p><p>Бен поднялся первым, подошел к двери и открыл ее.</p><p>— Нам налево, — сказал он, отступая в сторону и пропуская Рей вперед себя.</p><p>Недоверчиво косясь на него, Рей вышла. Можно было попытаться сбежать, но Бен наверняка предусмотрел это. И Рей действительно хотела увидеть Лею. Не верилось, что она сама согласилась на такое.</p><p>Они дошли до комнаты, в которой Бен держал мать, и, прежде чем открыть дверь, Бен попросил:</p><p>— Разуйся, пожалуйста. Ты в уличной обуви, а я стараюсь поддерживать там чистоту.</p><p>Рей присела, чтобы расшнуровать ботинки, не сводя с Бена Соло взгляда. В затененном коридоре он перестал быть похожим на себя — точнее на того человека, которого Рей полагала, что знает. Какое-то незнакомое, чужое существо смотрело на Рей сверху вниз с маской любезности на лице.</p><p>Рей разулась, и Бен открыл перед ней дверь.</p><p>— Просыпайся, мама, — сказал он четко. — Доброе утро.</p><p>Рей нерешительно сделала шаг вперёд, разглядывая Лею — в какой-то момент ей показалось, что это не человек, а искусно сделанный манекен. Но веки Леи дрогнули, она медленно открыла глаза, моргнула, а потом увидела Рей. Ее сухие губы растянулись в улыбке, такой же, как и прежде. Она открыла рот, но оттуда не донеслось ни звука. Зато ожил динамик рядом:</p><p>— Рей, это ты! Как же я рада тебя видеть!</p><p>— Да, — ответила Рей. — Я пришла.</p><p>Ей казалось, что она сейчас расплачется.</p><p>***</p><p>У Митаки было очень тесно — та часть его «рабочего офиса», которая была видна на экране, была заставлена разнообразным оборудованием. Сам он смотрел куда-то мимо камеры, сосредоточенно шевеля пальцами в сенсорных перчатках — предпочитал работать так, а не с клавиатурой или декой. Бен прибегал к его услугам постольку, поскольку они работали на одного человека, и это было лучшим гарантом молчания Митаки. И скидки на оплату.</p><p>— Напомни мне, зачем тебе доступ к ее компу? — спросил Митака.</p><p>— Она хранит на компе свои фото, где из одежды на ней лишь понитейл и некомими, а я извращенец.</p><p>— Сказал бы сразу, что она работает на твою мать, — Митака вздохнул. — Облачные хранилища я ломану, но, чтобы забраться в систему, нужно, чтобы комп был в активном режиме. Сейчас он во «сне», и если я начну работать, то она сможет заметить, что резко возрастает нагрузка. Мне нужно хотя бы десять минут.</p><p>— Они у тебя будут, — сказал Бен, задумавшись. — Завтра. Я напишу время. Надеюсь, ты не будешь спать.</p><p>***</p><p>Рей так и не решила, верит ли она Бену Соло. Когда она говорила с Леей, то чувства настолько захлестнули ее, что Рей всё-таки расплакалась, а Лея утешила ее. И попросила доработать алгоритм.</p><p>Врал ли Соло насчёт ее состояния или нет, но рабочий алгоритм и возможность оцифровки сейчас были ее шансом. Лея даже рассказала о правовой работе, которая ведётся в этом направлении. И пообещала Рей, что все будет хорошо.</p><p>Поэтому на следующий день Рей, когда Бен принес ей завтрак, неохотно сообщила, что согласна продолжить работу. Но ей нужен ее компьютер.</p><p>— Хорошо, — невозмутимо ответил Бен. — Я съезжу за твоими вещами, за какими скажешь, и привезу их сюда.</p><p>— Я хочу отправиться к себе, — возразила Рей.</p><p>— Прости, но я тебе не доверяю, — ответил Бен. — Все, что угодно — но в стенах этого дома. Ты сможешь общаться со всеми в чате, как раньше. Работать. Заказывать всякую ерунду. Но только здесь.</p><p>— А если я захочу погулять? — спросила Рей. — Встретиться с кем-то?</p><p>— Ты часто гуляешь? — спросил у нее Бен. — Я дам тебе свой VR-шлем.</p><p>— У меня есть свой, — сказала Рей сердито.</p><p>— Прости, но все встречи только после того, как я оцифрую мать. Я не верю тебе, Рей.</p><p>— А с чего я должна верить тебе? — взорвалась Рей. — Это ты удерживаешь меня тут против воли!</p><p>— Это ты полезла туда, куда тебя не звали.</p><p>— Ты подключил мать к компьютеру!</p><p>— Она на это согласилась.</p><p>Рей шумно выдохнула.</p><p>— Ты сможешь следить за мной с помощью камеры, — сказал Бен. — Чтобы быть уверенной, что я ничего не сделал и не заглянул туда, куда не следует.</p><p>— Спасибо, — буркнула Рей. Будто это было такое большое одолжение.</p><p>— Я уважаю чужие личные границы, — добавил Бен веско.</p><p>— Не очень-то похоже на правду, — пробормотала Рей.</p><p>Если подумать, с ее «железом» ей будет проще связаться с кем-то и сообщить полиции.</p><p>— Ладно, я согласна, — сказала она. — Как мне следить за тобой?</p><p>— Я принесу монитор, — сказал Бен. — Камера будет тут, — он постучал по груди. — На лацкане куртки.</p><p>***</p><p>Рей опасалась, что Соло отрубит ей связь со внешним миром — запер же он ее в комнате, вынуждая спрашивать разрешения на выход — но, когда она уселась за установленный за стол компьютер и нажала на кнопку, он моментально нашел сеть и подключился. В чате была куча непрочитанных звуковых и текстовых сообщений. По, увидев, что она онлайн, включил видеотрансляцию. Рей вздохнула. На видео был запрет, только голосовые и текстовые сообщения. Бен беспокоился за свою безопасность. А Рей беспокоилась, что он мог как-то просматривать ее сообщения. Наверняка мог, раз позволил ей общаться.</p><p>Решив проверить, она написала:</p><p>«<i>Всем привет</i>».</p><p>Почитав, что ей пишут, Рей добавила:</p><p>«<i>Была в гостях у директора. Почти доделала алгоритм</i>».</p><p>«<i>Вообще-то, я до сих пор там</i>», — написала она и нажала на кнопку, отправляя сообщение. Оно улетело, но ответом ей были лишь смайлики и вопросы, как там дома у директора.</p><p>«<i>По-моему, Лее нужна помощь. Было бы неплохо, если бы еще кто-нибудь сюда зашел</i>».</p><p>Снова смайлики, смешные картинки, Финн отчитывается по последней проделанной работе.</p><p>Такое ощущение, будто ее слова никто не воспринял всерьез.</p><p>А если она напишет «<i>Помогите</i>» — что сделает Бен Соло?</p><p>Рей положила руки на клавиатуру, но замок в двери щелкнул, и она вздрогнула, отдернув их, как от огня.</p><p>Вошел Бен, неся с собой сумку:</p><p>— Еще кое-какие вещи, — сказал он, — как ты просила.</p><p>Оглядевшись, он поставил сумку на пол и добавил:</p><p>— Обживаешься?</p><p>— Вроде да, — ответила Рей.</p><p>— Когда приступишь к работе?</p><p>— А когда мне можно будет выходить из комнаты?</p><p>Бен замолчал. Рей пристально смотрела на него.</p><p>— Пока я дома, — сказал Бен медленно, — ты можешь покидать комнату, если захочешь. Но к матери без моего разрешения ты заходить не будешь.</p><p>— Хорошо, — Рей прищурилась. Если она сможет бродить по особняку, возможно, она сможет отыскать выход.</p><p>— И если двери заперты, то подразумевается, что я бы не хотел, чтобы за них заглядывали, — добавил Бен.</p><p>— Особенно, если они ведут наружу, — не удержалась Рей.</p><p>— И туда тоже, — сказал Бен. — Дом большой, но он не пустует.</p><p>— Ты прячешь тут еще кого-то, кроме Леи? — спросила Рей. — Или планируешь отточить свои умения на мне?</p><p>— Если мы продолжим общаться в том же духе, я задумаюсь об этом всерьез, — сухо ответил Бен. — Чем скорее ты приступишь к работе, тем быстрее покинешь это место. Ладно, мне пора.</p><p>Бен ушел, оставив дверь, как и пообещал, незапертой. Рей посидела, нервно глядя на нее, размышляя, стоит ли выйти прямо сейчас или дождаться, пока Бен Соло уснет — должен же он спать иногда? Но вместо этого Рей встала, взяла второй стул и подперла им ручку двери за неимением внутренней щеколды.</p><p>***</p><p>— Работает? — спросил Митака.</p><p>— Да, — перед глазами у Бена были два небольших окошка чата: в одном Рей писала свои сообщения, а во втором показывалось, как они выглядят для остальных в чате.</p><p>— Если не секрет, что ты используешь, чтобы отслеживать подозрительные сообщения и заменять их? Это нейросеть? Я вижу, что у тебя почти нет задержки в отправке.</p><p>— Это секрет, — ответил Бен. — Она сможет заметить это?</p><p>— Если перезагрузит комп, то история сообщений слетит и обновится из сети. Может быть. Может и нет.</p><p>— Ладно, постараемся этого избежать.</p><p>— Ты действительно держишь девчонку у себя?</p><p>— А тебя это волнует?</p><p>Митака промолчал. Наконец он буркнул:</p><p>— На самом деле не очень.</p><p>***</p><p>Работать и одновременно наблюдать на мониторе изображение спящей (спящей ли?) Леи, было жутко. Бен организовал им видеочат, потому что сам покидать свое рабочее пространство не стремился. Рей это вполне устраивало.</p><p>— Что она чувствует? — спросила она, имея в виду Лею.</p><p>— Когда бодрствует, то чувствует себя как обычно. А во время «сна» ее мозг помогает компьютеру обрабатывать данные.</p><p>— Это странно, — Рей содрогнулась. — Ненормально.</p><p>— Мозг ничем не хуже компьютера, а в чем-то и лучше, — ответил Бен. — Людей «взламывали» задолго до того, как изобрели ЭВМ, сейчас это просто перешло… на более точный уровень.</p><p>— А чем вообще ты занимаешься? — спросила Рей. — Ты сказал, что помогал нам… каким образом?</p><p>Бен нахмурился.</p><p>— Я занимался нейропрограммированием, — сказал он. — И биологией. Мы пытались программировать живых существ… не очень-то преуспели, но кое-кто из нашей группы в колледже теперь делает успехи на ниве лечения психических заболеваний. Я писал сценарии.</p><p>— Сценарии? — переспросила Рей.</p><p>— Да. Сценарий — это ситуация и соответственная ей реакция. Например, когда собаку учат бросаться на незнакомого, но не кусать его, а держать — это, грубо говоря, создание такого сценария. Кроме того, сценарии похожи на создание ситуаций в виртуальной реальности, только ты работаешь не с «внешкой», а изнутри. Я работал с более точными и хрупкими материями.</p><p>— Например?</p><p>— Например, — Бен вздохнул, — мне пришлось написать несколько сценариев для матери, чтобы ей легче было перенести то состояние, в котором она сейчас находится.</p><p>— Что?! Ты ее еще и перепрограммировал?! — воскликнула Рей.</p><p>— Я бы не назвал это так! — резко ответил Бен, и в его голосе отчетливо прозвучала обида. — Я не могу переписать личность человека, не глупи. Но я могу изменить его восприятие в мелочах, некоторые реакции. Представь, что у тебя парализована часть тела, да еще приходится терпеть катетеры? Как ты думаешь, ты не хотела бы избавиться от таких ощущений? — Бен взглянул в камеру, будто пытался заглянуть Рей в глаза.</p><p>Рей пожала плечами.</p><p>— А потом, когда мы решили подключить ее, нужно было справляться еще и с ощущениями от подключения… Приходится изворачиваться, чтобы обмануть мозг, пока он не привыкнет, — признался Бен. — Прописывать определенные сценарии, купировать ощущения, создавать «слепые зоны». Просто потому, что слишком много новой информации может вызвать кризис.</p><p>— А кто может гарантировать, что ты делаешь это для ее блага? — спросила Рей подозрительно.</p><p>— Никто, — ответил Бен. — Полагаю, для тебя это вопрос веры.</p><p>***</p><p>Эта мысль пришла в голову Бену, когда он набирал номер шлюхи — одной и той же каждый раз, зачем рисковать, когда есть проверенный вариант? — и его рука застыла над сенсорной панелью.</p><p>На экране в этот момент автоматически сменилась камера: вместо улицы он теперь показывал комнату, в которой Бен запер Рей. Она спала, одетая в глупую, почти детскую пижаму, свернувшись в позе эмбриона на кровати — одеяло зажато между коленками, лицом уткнулась в подушку.</p><p>Бен вспомнил, что когда-то, когда она только начинала таскаться к нему домой, чтобы «проведать» мать, его это бесило. Бесило, что кто-то с завидным упорством пытается проникнуть на его территорию, не обращая внимания на запрещающие знаки. Иногда во время своих встреч с проституткой он представлял, как выбьет пакет со сраным пирогом из рук Рей, втащит в дом и выебет, вжимая лицом в ковер, а потом вышвырнет на улицу, приказав никогда не возвращаться. Он и не о таком думал порой, но обезличенно, не про каких-то конкретных людей.</p><p>А теперь ему пришло в голову:</p><p>«Зачем мне вызывать кого-то, если девчонка заперта у меня дома?»</p><p>Бен не планировал ее выпускать. Он соврал, сказав, что, когда работа будет закончена и мать будет оцифрована, он отпустит Рей.</p><p>Но чего он точно не планировал, так это трахать ее. Ему нужно было от нее другое.</p><p>Поэтому Бен решительно нажал на панель, вызывая номер.</p><p>Но мысль, единожды закравшись ему в голову, не желала уходить.</p><p>Через пару часов, когда он лежал на диване, а на нем энергично отрабатывала свои деньги девушка, предпочитавшая, чтобы ее звали Джесс, Бен представлял себе, как входит в комнату, пока Рей спит. Что она не просыпается, когда он стягивает с нее одеяло и снимает одежду. Что ее тело послушное, податливое, и она влажная изнутри, и когда он медленно движется в ней, она стонет во сне.</p><p>Пересчитывая деньги, пока он одевался, Джесс спросила:</p><p>— Почему мы никогда не поднимаемся в спальню?</p><p>— Потому что в комнатах наверху я держу пленников и не хочу их беспокоить, — ответил Бен.</p><p>Джесс фыркнула.</p><p>— Тогда зачем тебе проститутки, если у тебя есть пленники?</p><p>— Я держу их для другого, — сказал Бен. — До встречи, Джесс.</p><p>— Ага.</p><p>Бен проводил ее до двери, а потом по монитору проследил, что она ушла. И после этого поднялся наверх, где щелчком мыши вывел на монитор изображение с камеры в комнате Рей.</p><p>Она все ещё спала.</p><p>Бен облизал губы, почувствовав, что они вдруг пересохли, и свернул вкладку камеры. Его ждала работа.</p><p>***</p><p>— Документы готовы, — сказал Хакс, закуривая.</p><p>Бен хмурился. Он и раньше не любил оставлять дом без присмотра, а теперь у него появился лишний повод проводить там больше времени. Но некоторые встречи нельзя было устроить в чате или виртуальной комнате. Приходилось общаться лично и тщательно выбирать места.</p><p>Сегодняшним местом встречи стал китайский ресторан, нелепым выростом вклинившийся в пространство узкой загаженной улочки. Игнорируя прохожих, по ней прокатывались лихачи-малолетки на оглушительно ревущих скутерах, едва не задевая сидящих за обшарпанными пластиковыми столами «под дерево». С кухни резко пахло чем-то жареным и острым, а чуть подальше в огромной горе мусора, погребшей под собой мусорные ящики, копошились бездомные. На стене баллончиком была выведена надпись «Чистые импланты дешево не отслеживаются» и цифро-буквенный код.</p><p>— Паспорт, права, страховка, даже свидетельство о рождении — все новое. Чип «чистый» и тоже новый. Дело за тобой. Сноук ждёт результата.</p><p>— Нужно ещё кое-что доработать, — сказал Бен. — Провести испытания на крысах.</p><p>— Если ты испытываешь недостаток в лабораторном материале, Сноук с удовольствием предоставит тебе добровольцев, которых никто не хватится, — заметил Хакс.</p><p>— Нет, я справлюсь своими силами, — ответил Бен.</p><p>— Не перетрудись. Сноук сказал, что хотел бы видеть такого перспективного сотрудника как, — Хакс заглянул в планшет, — Кайло Рен в своем штате.</p><p>— Увидим, — коротко сказал Бен. — Мне нужно совсем немного времени. Уладить кое-что и протестить все. С вас оборудование, как обычно.</p><p>Мимо них протиснулась низкорослая дородная китаянка, едва не облив своим супом, и устроилась неподалеку, перекрикиваясь с кем-то у стойки. Бен нахмурился сильнее.</p><p>— Все готово, в точности по списку. Прибудет завтра, будь дома с утра, — Хакс хмыкнул. — Хотя где ещё тебе быть?</p><p>***</p><p>Бен иногда обедал вместе с ней — это было небольшое разнообразие, живой голос, ощущение присутствия другого человека, его запах, звуки, издаваемые им. Рей, которая за последнее время сильно привыкла к одиночеству, замечала, что воспринимает такие вещи куда острее.</p><p>И, если честно, ей было бы спокойнее, если бы Бен Соло оставался по ту сторону экрана. Пока они говорили лишь о деле — и о Лее — она чувствовала себя уверенно. Все было ясным, цель задана, путь — тоже. Но стоило им столкнуться лицом к лицу, как Рей терялась. Она не хотела этого признавать, но ей становилось страшно.</p><p>Чтобы отвлечь себя, Рей заговорила о том, что она обдумывала недавно. К этому ее подтолкнули слова Бена и то, чем он занимался. Если алгоритм позволял представить человеческий разум в виде набора единиц и нулей, где гарантия, что никто не захочет изменить в нем хотя бы цифру?</p><p>Бен выслушал ее внимательно — он всегда был внимательным слушателем, при этом пристально наблюдая и будто ловя каждую ее реакцию.</p><p>— Мне это не нравится, — сказала Рей. — Раньше я об этом не задумывалась, но теперь, когда вижу это в симуляции… Раз есть способ скопировать кого-то, что остановит людей от переписывания других? Переписывания воспоминаний, коррекции черт характера, привычек…</p><p>— Разве это плохо? — спросил Бен. — Этим занимаются и сейчас. В основном медикаментозно. Представь, если на базе твоего алгоритма разработают другие, действительно позволяющие переписывать людей. Люди действительно смогут менять себя, если захотят. Свои привычки. Смогут подстраиваться под других, при желании. Избавляться от зависимостей. Правда, - Бен усмехнулся, - поначалу лишь виртуально. Но я уверен, что найдется способ переписывать матрицу обратно в мозг.</p><p>— Или редактировать ее прямо в голове, - пробормотала Рей. — Мне это не нравится, — повторила она. — Одно дело — создавать виртуальные миры, последовательности действий и следствий, а это… — она помолчала, подбирая слова. — Что, если кто-то другой захочет изменить меня?</p><p>— Рано или поздно, но все к этому придет, — сказал Бен. — Люди создают законы, органы надзора и контроля. Станут контролировать и это.</p><p>— Я так не думаю, — сказала Рей тихо. — А вдруг они просто запретят оцифровку личности?</p><p>— Это зависит от юристов моей матери, — Бен отпил кофе из кружки, и обхватил ее обеими ладонями, грея руки. — Я думаю, после долгих споров, но оцифровку разрешат. Возможность остаться жить вечно — разве не все этого хотят? Теперь любимый дедушка не умрет от рака поджелудочной, а сможет переселиться в виртуальную комнату. А навсегда парализованный спидер-байкер сможет гонять в виртуальности и не беспокоиться о своем иссыхающем теле.</p><p>— Может быть, — Рей нахмурилась. — А что насчет оборудования? Ребята пока не готовы…</p><p>— У меня есть все необходимое для тестового пуска, — сказал Бен. Видя сомнения Рей, он добавил:</p><p>— Мы же не убивать ее собираемся. А просто скопировать. И сможем копировать столько, сколько потребуется, прежде чем добьемся результата.</p><p>***</p><p>Похоже, Бен скатывался к абсолютно неизведанному для себя дну. Он ненавидел отвлекаться от дела, но сейчас он был отвлечен постоянно. Мысли о Рей преследовали его в виде некого искушения: сделай же это, чего тебе стоит? Она всегда рядом. Ты можешь сделать что угодно, и никто не узнает — подделать сообщения в чате, исчезнуть… Что угодно.</p><p>Бен не понимал, что его подсознание нашло в этой невзрачной девчонке, но он устал от этого. Он даже хотел смастерить ее модель для виртуальной подружки, как когда-то в школе, когда он тоже сходил с ума по одной из девчонок — и там действительно было по чему сходить с ума. И он выпускал пар, трахая ее в виртуальности так, как только ему хотелось, руки стирал. Оказалось, что он был не один такой, и один из юных умельцев слил скин этой девчонки в интернет на бесплатное скачивание, а бонусом шел позпак с весьма интересными позами. Был страшный скандал, родители атаковали школу, но учителя только руками разводили: дети делали это дома, а значит вне их ответственности. Следите за ними сами. А та девчонка потом перевелась на домашнее обучение.</p><p>Но он не хотел отвлекаться на это. Каждая такая задержка отдаляла его от своего личного хэппи-энда. Нужно было избавиться от этой мании как можно скорее, самым быстрым и надежным способом.</p><p>***</p><p>Сегодняшнее пробуждение было отвратительным. Рей проснулась с тяжелой головой и долго собиралась с силами, чтобы встать с кровати. Она даже не могла вспомнить, как легла спать. Помнила лишь, что поужинала, планируя ещё поработать, но потом ее сморило. Но, судя по всему, Рей хватило сил, чтобы переодеться перед сном, хотя ей казалось, что она заснула в обычной одежде. Может, она заболела от недостатка свежего воздуха и солнца?</p><p>Хотя, какое на улице солнце — прячется постоянно за смогом.</p><p>Она заставила себя пойти умыться, но на этом ее силы кончились и Рей снова легла. Постепенно, ее сознание прояснялось, и когда в ее дверь постучал Бен с завтраком, она чувствовала себя почти нормально, хоть ей и казалось, что она не выспалась и может проспать еще восемь часов.</p><p>— Все в порядке? — поинтересовался Бен.</p><p>— Голова болит, — Рей поморщилась. — Ничего, уже проходит.</p><p>— Можешь отдохнуть, если хочешь.</p><p>— Нет, — Рей села. — Я хочу закончить все как можно скорее.</p><p>— Если будешь торопиться, то наделаешь новых ошибок, — заметил Бен наставительно. Рей взглянула на него:</p><p>— Я постараюсь этого не делать. И буду внимательной.</p><p>— Если тебе будет тяжело, просто скажи.</p><p>— Хорошо, хорошо, — Рей потерла виски. — Нужно еще одно тестирование. И будем смотреть уже по его результатам, не вылезут ли старые ошибки.</p><p>— Я провел его, — сказал Бен. — Ты же знаешь, я плохо сплю по ночам. Сегодня этим и занимался.</p><p>— Да? — Рей взглянула на него внимательнее: и правда, выглядит невыспавшимся, под глазами тени. — И что?</p><p>— Ошибок нет, — сказал Бен. — Можно начинать финальную оцифровку.</p><p>Рей почувствовала, как сердце будто подскочило в груди.</p><p>— Уже? — спросила она.</p><p>Бен кивнул.</p><p>— Не верится, — Рей тяжело сглотнула. — А что… что мы будем делать, если все получится? Я имею в виду, Лея, мы же… она же… И…</p><p>— Рей, — спокойно сказал Бен. — Давай решать проблемы по мере их поступления. Я, знаешь ли, не собираюсь убивать собственную мать.</p><p>Рей нервно кивнула.</p><p>***</p><p>Нельзя было просто записать разум на диск. Точнее можно - но тогда он оставался просто набором информации, "сохранкой" на черный день. Для нормального функционирования оцифрованной личности была нужна среда, в которой она могла бы находиться, эрзац-реальность. Виртуальные миры, во множестве создаваемые сейчас, подходили как нельзя лучше.</p><p>— Что это такое? — спросила Рей. На экране ей было видно потрясающей чистоты озеро в окружении изумрудной зелени, голубое небо. Вдалеке были различимы белые шпили какого-то здания.</p><p>— Виртуальная комната. Скорее даже, виртуальные пара гектаров, — ответил Бен. — Для Леи.</p><p>— Красиво, — тихо сказала Рей.</p><p>— Я смоделировал это место по старым фотографиям. Тут жила моя бабушка, ее приемная мать, — сказал Бен. — Там было очень красиво. А теперь… пустыня и спекшийся в стекло песок.</p><p>— Ты проделал большую работу, — сказала Рей.</p><p>Бен посмотрел на нее и добавил:</p><p>— Ты тоже.</p><p>— Ей наверняка там понравится. У нее есть выход в сеть?</p><p>— Да, но она пока им не воспользовалась. Осваивается. Мы можем с ней поговорить, — предложил Бен. — Вот, смотри, — он щелкнул и вывел на экран круговую диаграмму, показывающую работу электронного сознания. — Видишь? Она в норме, просто немного удивлена.</p><p>— А она захочет с нами говорить? — спросила Рей.</p><p>— А ты попробуй.</p><p>Рей нажала на кнопку и склонилась к микрофону.</p><p>Раздался тихий сигнал, и из динамиков донесся голос Леи, такой же, как и был раньше.</p><p>— Да?</p><p>— Д-директор? — от волнения Рей забыла, как ей к ней обращаться. — Я хотела узнать, как вы.</p><p>— Рей, как хорошо, что ты позвонила, — обрадованно сказала Лея. — Осваиваюсь на новом месте. Тут непривычно, но… хорошо. Я рада, что я тут.</p><p>— Вы выходили в сеть? — спросила Рей.</p><p>— Только в домашнюю. Это так интересно. Чем-то похоже на работу в шлеме, но в то же время иначе. Я тут, Рей. Я на самом деле тут. Тест прошел успешно, мы должны об этом сообщить… — Лея замялась. — А где Бен?</p><p>— Он здесь, — Рей посмотрела на Бена, но он покачал головой. — Но занят.</p><p>— Хорошо. Думаю, мы поговорим с ним позже. Ты рада, Рей?</p><p>— Очень, — честно ответила Рей.</p><p>— Тогда до связи. Увидимся… в сети.</p><p>Тихий щелчок оповестил их, что связь прервалась.</p><p>— Значит, я теперь свободна? — спросила Рей, не отрывая взгляда от диаграммы на экране. — Так?</p><p>Бен не отвечал, и Рей обернулась к нему:</p><p>— Так?</p><p>— Да, — ответил он. — Можешь собираться.</p><p>— Я хочу написать в наш чат об этом, — сказала Рей. — Что у нас получилось.</p><p>— Лея сама сообщит им, если захочет, — возразил Бен. — Собирайся. Вы еще успеете это обсудить.</p><p>Рей вышла из лаборатории, оставив за спиной один из самых изматывающих эпизодов ее жизни. Ей не верилось, что она поедет домой. Собирать ей было почти нечего, кроме неприподъемного «железа» и небольшой сумки с вещами — не на руках же ей все тащить? Значит, надо будет вызвать такси. И поесть бы не мешало… Рей потерла живот, прикидывая, дотерпит ли она до дома? Точно дотерпит.</p><p>И будто угадав ее мысли, Бен выглянул из лаборатории и спросил:</p><p>— Поужинать перед уходом не хочешь?</p><p>— Я хочу домой, — честно сказала Рей. — Очень.</p><p>— Хоть сладкого чаю выпей. Чтобы не впасть в гипогликемическую кому по дороге.</p><p>— Кома от голода не случается, — сказала Рей. — Ладно, выпью.</p><p>— Я принесу, — сказал Бен. — Я многим тебе обязан.</p><p>***</p><p>В этот раз пробуждение было… необычным. Рей чувствовала себя необъяснимо хорошо, и только потом осознала почему: она же дома! В окно били яркие солнечные лучи, снаружи ветер шелестел листвой… Как же она соскучилась по всему этому. С Беном Рей встретилась внизу за завтраком — он позвонил, перед тем как зайти и, как обычно, почти ничего не ел, задумавшись о чем-то своем.</p><p>— Мне приснился очень странный сон, — сообщила Рей ему. — И жутковатый.</p><p>— И какой? — спросил Бен. Рей пересказала ему содержание сна и добавила в заключение:</p><p>— Типичный кошмар, ведь это совершенно на тебя не похоже. В жизни не поверю, что ты мог бы сотворить что-то подобное с людьми: резать их, влезать им в головы…</p><p>— Ты так считаешь? — спросил Бен задумчиво. — Может, стоит тогда забыть об этом?</p><p>Ноль, три, точка, ноль.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>